One Child
by QhuinnPiperHart
Summary: The introduction of two famous rangers who are about to be grandparents. Tommy&Kim. RATED K might be M later, not sure of the rating. Read And REVIEW and please favorite because i will update
1. Chapter 1 Baby

Author Note**: I was on Facebook looking at Jason David frank page and feeling a little nostalgic for the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger show, which I use to watch as a kid. I then started getting "What IF's" ideas from watching the old shows on Netflix. I also have always been a Tomkim Fan or a Kommy Fan, so I know for sure Tommy and Kim will be in this story, just not sure when or where. I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE POWER RANGER SAGAS and if I Did I would have fought for the original cast to be back, So NO COPY RIGHT INFRIGMENT INTEND HERE. Also I do have some words in here, which are misspelled for dramatic effect so you know. NO this story was NOT BETA either, no I do not have a BETA. Why? Because fanfic is full of grammar punks and other wanna be's for me its just fun. Also not all of the chapters will be in order and this is just a drabble kind of story; meaning not all of the chapters will be super long. Now onto my first power ranger fiction, oh and please Review too**

**Chapter One: The telling**

"Mom"

In here Qhuinn" she hears along with what sounds like dishes being toss around

Qhuinn follows the sound of her mother voice into the kitchen. She sees her mom doing dishes.

Qhuinn says again "Mom"

This time her mother turns around, and not only see's Qhuinn, but a boy she knows very well.

Then she sees the look on her daughter face and knows that something terrible has happen or will happen. She says very calmly

"Yes Qhuinn what do you need.'

Qhuinn has butterflies in her stomach as she looks at her mother and gathers the courage to speak. She steady begins to speak and says,

" Mom-" tears began to fall. She continues, "mom, Braden and I have-" more tears began to fall as Qhuinn tries to force the words out. Braden sees the hard time she is having with speaking to her mom, So instead of letting Qhuinn continue, he turns and says "Ma'am what Qhuinn is trying to say-" he takes a big sallow and continues, " well see - (pause)- what we are trying (looks around the room and pauses) to say is that, we're pregnant. (Pause and stutters) whhhaattt I mean t-o-o-o sayyy is that Qhuinn is. Is pregnant (long pause) and I am the dad"

She can't believe what she just heard, and she thinks, *omg my daughter is pregnant at sixteen and she is repeating my life. Why? *

Qhuinn, sees the panic in her mother eyes and begins to slowly sit down in the kitchen chair, to cry some more. She thinks to herself, oh I have really screwed up this time and I know I've disappointed her and probably my dad. Oh my god we still have to tell my father to, what is he going to think. But on the other hand why should he care, he is teaching science and hasn't been around a lot in my life. But of course that could be because he also didn't know me until I was five when he found out by accident, thanks to my uncle. Oh my lord what am I going to do, I am utterly scared now and I am hurting everyone else.

As Qhuinn was thinking all of this, her mother was thinking to.

My poor baby, I have to help her calm down now. Then we will deal with the whole pregnancy. She is as probably freak out as I am and also then there's the fact that we still have to tell her dad too

"Oh Qhuinn it will be alright, sweetheart"

Qhuinn looks up at her mother and says" But mom I know." as she continues to cry

" You know what Qhuinn."

" I know you and dad didn't want me to repeat your past" cries even more know and continues" and now I have"

Her mother leans down and hugs her.

"Oh baby girl, sweetie don't worry about our past as your parents, just worried about you and that baby right now"

"I am trying mom but I am so scare that you and especially dad will be disappointed in me"

"Qhuinn, me and your dad love you and we could never be disappointed in you. But that doesn't mean that we don't have to tell your dad because we do."

" I know mom" as Qhuinn, cries in her mother's arms, while Braden looks worriedly at the two women.


	2. Chapter 2 Grandma

Author Note**: I was on Facebook looking at Jason David frank page and feeling a little nostalgic for the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger show, which I use to watch as a kid. So I decide hey I am going to watch the shows on Netflix, I then was getting "What IF's" ideas from watching the old shows on Netflix. I also have always been a Tomkim Fan or a Kommy Fan, so I know for sure Tommy and Kim will be in this story, just not sure when or where. I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE POWER RANGER SAGAS and if I Did I would have fought for the original cast to be back, So NO COPY RIGHT INFRIGMENT INTEND HERE. Also I do have some words in here, which are misspelled for dramatic effect so you know. NO this story was NOT BETA either, no I do not have a BETA. Why? Because fanfic is full of grammar punks and other wanna be's and for me its just fun. Also not all of the chapters will be in order and this is just a drabble kind of story; meaning not all of the chapters will be super long. Now onto my first power ranger fiction, oh and please Review too**

Chapter: **Oh my god I am going to be a grandma**

Slowly Kim sits her daughter up right and grabs tissues to wipe her face. She looks at Qhuinn as she does this, like any mother would then proceeds to ask, "Qhuinn are you sure your pregnant, maybe the test was a false positive"

"Mom I am sure. I've been sick for weeks, so I did an at home test. Then after that I went to the doctors. All of the tests I took where positive"

Kim looks at her daughter for a minute then says, "What do you mean all of the tests"

Qhuinn slowly looks at her mother and thinks I should just admit everything now then proceeds to say, " all five of the at home tests and then the doctor office test."

"Oh my god, Qhuinn how long have you suspect you where pregnant"

"Only a month mom" Qhuinn continues with tears filling her teared filled stain eyes

"Okay a month." Kim said, as she thought for a minute to herself how do I handle this so I don't hurt my little girl anymore then she already is or so I don't scare her anymore then she already is, especially right now while being pregnant.

Then she spoke again while looking at Qhuinn, "Okay what did the doctor say"

"Umm she said that I was about four months along and that I have to take vitamins but so far everything look good. Look she even took a sonogram." Said Qhuinn as she pulled out the picture and showed her mother.

Kim took the picture and in that moment, it became so real, her little girl was having a little baby. She then thought I am actually going to be a grandma, Oh my god.


	3. Chapter 3 Tommy

Author Note**: I was on Facebook looking at Jason David frank page and feeling a little nostalgic for the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger show, which I use to watch as a kid. I decide I would watch the show on Netflix, which started me on the "What IF's" Scenarios for the original rangers. I also have always been a Tomkim Fan or a Kommy Fan, so I know for sure Tommy and Kim will be in this story, just not sure when or where. I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE POWER RANGER SAGAS and if I Did I would have fought for the original cast to be back, So NO COPY RIGHT INFRIGMENT INTEND HERE. Also I do have some words in here, which are misspelled for dramatic effect so you know. I do have a few things in here that I am not sure about, for instances; Dumont, I am not sure if it's a real city or not and I figure it would be close enough to REEFSIDE. Like maybe a few hours away or more because it would be close enough for Tommy to see his daughter but far enough for Kim to feel safe. NO this story was NOT BETA either, no I do not have a BETA. Why? Because fanfic is full of grammar punks and other wanna be's, while for me its just fun. Also not all of the chapters will be in order and this is just a drabble kind of story; meaning not all of the chapters will be super long. Now onto my first power ranger fiction, oh and please Review too. I have just posted this story on July 20****th**** and I have since added three chapters, so if you like this story please favorite it. I only write when I feel like the story wouldn't rest, so I am not sure if I will update every day or update every so often.**

**CHAPTER THREE; Tommy **

Kim thought to herself; how am I going to tell him that his little girl was pregnant and not only pregnant but having a baby with a power ranger. She picks up the phone and dials the number, listen to the voice mail and then speaks

"Hey Tommy Can you give me a call, its an important. It concerns our daughter."

**REEF SIDE:**

Tommy Oliver is walking into Haley Cyber Café, as he is checking the voice mail on his phone. He gets to the bar by Haley and the Dino rangers as he hears Kimberly Voice mail. "Hey Tommy, Can you give me a call, its an important. It concerns our daughter."

Tommy says "What" out loud and now has the rest of the group looking at him, with concern in their eyes.

He finishes listening to the voice mail and puts the phone down on the counter, and turns to see the group looking at him.

Haley Speaks first, "Tommy what is it, you look like you just saw a ghost."

Tommy doesn't know how to tell the group about his daughter. He knows Haley knows from when they want to school together but the rangers don't know about his little angel.

"Umm Haley I have to go to Dumont, to visit Kim for a little bit and I have to leave today."

Kira speaks up" Who is Kim and why do you have to leave so fast."

Haley looks at Kira, knowing very well why tommy would go to Dumont to see Kim and knowing it has nothing to due with Kim but more so with Qhuinn, Tommy daughter. Then she speaks to Kira, "Kira, Kim is a former ranger, actually she is the original pink power ranger, remember from the video."

Conner, Ethan and Trent all at once;" OH yeah"

Kira looks over at Tommy and says" So why is it important to visit Kim. Is she in some kind of trouble, do you need our help."

Tommy looks at all of the faces and figures he might as well tell them the truth;" Actually No Kira, Kim not in trouble but it does concern our daughter Qhuinn from what the voice mail says and I am not sure if she is alright or not."

"Whoa Dr. O, you have a daughter." Conner says first while the rest just look shock well except for Haley, she had already expected it to concern Qhuinn.

Tommy looked at all of the shock faces and then he replied to Conner, "Yes I have a daughter, Her name is Qhuinn and Kim is her mother. We never told anyone about her because we always tried to protect her from the evil that was and is after the rangers."

Tommy then took a long pause and continue to speak, because he want the Dino rangers to understand, "See guys Kim most of all has always try to protect her because I didn't even know until Qhuinn was three, that I had a daughter and Kim would only admit the truth after I promise to keep Qhuinn birth between us but I am telling you guys because I know and trust you."

Kira spoke "But Doctor O. how could you let Kim get away with keeping Qhuinn from you, plus you seem to have forgive her and I don't care if she was the original pink ranger or why she did it."

Haley looks at Kira as she was speaking and thought, I felt the same way but I never would have told him that.

Tommy looks at Kira and replies; "Kira I was hurt after finding Qhuinn but when Kim told me why she did it, I understood. Why? Because Qhuinn is just as much my child as she is Kim's and I would do everything in my power to protect her from this life I have led."

Tommy took another long pause and continues; "Look you guys I will admit I was hurt by Kim but I love my daughter more then enough to try and work it out with Kim, and that's what we did. We work it all out and now we are really close and I still love her and my daughter."

After that long speech the others seem to accept Tommy explanation and calm down. Then Haley Spoke up; " So Tommy what do you need from us."

Tommy always knew they would understand even Haley, although she didn't care much for Kim and he knew it. He turns and looked, and then he replied, " I need you guys to just keep everything going here while I am in Dumont, Okay?"

The team spoke up and said," you got it Dr. O."

Tommy replied; "Good, now I have to go get the car filled up and drive to Dumont, so I can be there by tonight."

He grabs his stuff and left the café, knowing that the team would be all right and head home to pick up a suitcase and then on to Dumont to be with Kim and His daughter, the only thing he wasn't sure of is, How Kim was going to react to him coming for a visit


	4. Chapter 4 He returns

**BIG THING; AMY JO JOHNSON HAS A BENEFIT GOING ON FOR HER NEW MOVIE, GO GET A PERK AND HELP HER UNTIL JULY 30, 2013 at this URL: projects/lines/x/4140318 **

**AN;;;I was on Facebook looking at Jason David frank page and feeling a little nostalgic for the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger show, which I use to watch as a kid. So I decide hey I am going to watch the shows on Netflix, then was coming up with "What IF's" ideas. I also have always been a Tomkim Fan or a Kommy Fan, so I know for sure Tommy and Kim will be in this story, just not sure when or where. I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE POWER RANGER SAGAS and if I Did I would have fought for the original cast to be back, So NO COPY RIGHT INFRIGMENT INTEND HERE. I do have some words in here, which are misspelled for dramatic effect so you know. NO this story was NOT BETA either, no I do not have a BETA. Why? Because fanfic is full of grammar punks and other wanna be's and for me its just fun. Also not all of the chapters will be in order and this is just a drabble kind of story; meaning not all of the chapters will be super long. Now onto my first power ranger fiction, oh and please Review too**

_**CHAPTER FOUR: HE RETURNS**_

She walks thru the front door of her home; she gets the shock of her life. He is sitting there right on her sofa. She was so shock and scared that she tosses her mail and keys in the air as she screams, "what the hell"

He sees the papers going flying and immediately jumps up to help catch the papers. The he hears Kim say "what the hell"

"Hello to you to Kimberly" he says

"What are you doing here?"

You called, said it was about Qhuinn? Don't you think I would come for our daughter?"

"Tommy I thought you would call. I didn't expect you to show up but since your already here. Why don't you pick up the mail and I will go into the kitchen and make coffee. You're going to need coffee and to be sitting down for this."

A little scared he replies: "Yes"

30 minutes later Kim makes her way back into her front room with coffee. Tommy is just sitting there, waiting for her.

"Here we go, some nice fresh hot coffee"

After Kim sits down and hands everything out. Tommy looks at her and asked, "So Kim what's up with Qhuinn."

"Tommy I need you to remind calm and collected right now, please for me"

Tommy gets more scared as Kim continues talking but continues to listen, then replies

"Okay I am going to try hard to remain calm, but please just tell me already. I am getting scared here. I mean what could it be, is she sick?"

Kim braces herself and calmly looks at him which is making tommy more scared now then ever before and she replies;" Tommy, Qhuinn is Pregnant with Braden Child. You Know Braden, Adam's student and power ranger trainee"

"Oh my god, Oh My god, Oh my god, my little angel is pregnant….. How is that possible….. Well I know how its possible, but Kim, I thought we talk to her and taught her to keep herself safe….."

" Oh hell no, and with a ranger baby too and she is only seventeen. Oh my god Kim what are we going to do!"

Tommy was speaking so much at such a fast rate, Kim wasn't sure of what to say to him, so she said" First we calm down, then we sit with Qhuinn and try to work it out, much like we did with us"

Tommy stops speaking as he hears Kim speaking; he listens calmly and slowly it calms him down.

He looks at Kim and says "Kim, our baby girl thou."

Kim looks at him because she realizes what he is going thru at this moment and she knows he is realizing that Qhuinn is no longer his little girl and its scaring the crapped out of him, then she replies," I know Tommy, I know, she is not our little girl anymore. She is growing up because of this pregnancy. But we can be grateful for one thing, she is more like you then me because she didn't run away from home, she stayed and told me."

Tommy looks at Kim and replies " No matter what please help me to stay calm and not scare her away because I don't want to lose her like I almost lost you (pause) …..and also I don't want to kill Braden"

Kim gives a little pity laugh at tommy and replies " as long as you help me do the same. Tommy I love her so much but I never want her to repeat our mistake of her having a baby so young. Don't get me wrong, Qhuinn wasn't a mistake but the age I had her at was."

Tommy looks at Kim and replies" I will try and I know how you feel. I am just glad that I was able to convince you to come back to me when Qhuinn was three and eventually married me. Although I know you didn't want to get married because of the evil that is always after the power rangers and also I know it hasn't been easy for you to hide our marriage either like we have had too, I am just grateful that you love me that much."

"Oh Tommy, I wont lie to you, yes hiding our marriage has been a hard thing to deal with but hey we have survived worst and I love you with all my heart, otherwise I would have never agreed to any of it. I am just glad Qhuinn has an awesome dad like you, But please for my sake and hers, don't killed Braden." Kim replied while looking at Tommy.

"Beautiful, as I've told you before, please help me with that."

"Oh my god Kim, I love you and Qhuinn so much, it scares me sometimes" He says as he leans his forward against hers.

She looks up at him and says, "I know." In a almost whisper state of voice then leans forward and kiss him deeply.


End file.
